Koi Shiyo
by Mugzie
Summary: "For he was a meister without a weapon, he was also weak and docile, thin and passive." Hiro & OC with hints of Maka/Soul, Black*Star/Tsubaki.
1. Soul Resonance: Hiro's New Weapon?

Koi Shiyo

"Let's Love"

Chapter 1: Soul Resonance:

Hiro's New Weapon?

* * *

Ever since he'd become partnered with Excalibur and returned the sword to its proper place, things seemed to go back to the way they were. Hiro was back to his usual self, carrying around a brown paper bag of lunches that weren't even for him, letting Black*Star bully him and test out his martial arts on his practically delicate body, and going back to being the laughing stock of the DWMA. You see, he was different from most of the other students. He was a good looking boy, a bishounen really, but this didn't really matter. For he was a meister without a weapon, he was also weak and docile, thin and passive. When he had Excalibur, he had that strength that he so desperately wanted, though the power seemed to go straight to his head. The fame, power, and glory was short lived and good while it lasted... until the lame thing started his sneezing fits.

So here he was again, weak and weaponless, and now carrying a bag full of sandwiches and sodas. He walked past Maka and Soul, one of the school's finest meister and weapon teams. He felt a pang of avarice. Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans were great companions and been through hell and high water together, their soul wavelengths worked as one. Hiro tried to connect with other weapons and they didn't connect at all. They were too heavy to lift, too hot to hold... except for Excalibur... but he didn't even want to think about that god-forsaken weapon.

"Hello, Maka and Soul. You thirsty?" He asked... so used to this routine. The blonde haired scythe wielder looked on at him with pity.

"They really should stop making you do this Hiro, it makes you look shabby." When she said this, Soul nodded in agreement, which they always didn't agree on things but this time they were in one accord on this one. Hiro sighed and shrugged carelessly at that, stating that it wasn't a big deal.

"Well maybe you should find a weapon. You know, that way, people will take you seriously." said Soul, in which he did have a point. This would probably be the solution, HOWEVER...

"It's hard for me to establish a soul connection with any of the weapons." He said hanging his head in shame. "I think it's because I'm not strong enough to wield a weapon." This caused Soul to shake his head and smacked him on the back, almost a little too hard.

"Don't worry Hiro, I'm sure you will find the perfect weapon... and one that doesn't make you do all kinds of weird things." And this bought the face of disgust, the same face that comes to mind when talking about the Legendary Holy Sword.

"Yeah I'm sure... Well, see ya." And he left them, dragging his feet in defeat as he most certainly did a lot. Everyone at the academy had great weapons. Like Black*Star & Tsubaki, Maka & Soul, Kid & Liz & Patty, even stupid-looking Ox Ford had Harvar. It was depressing to think about how much of a failure he was. He'd never find a weapon he could wield.

Not watching where he was going, he tripped and stumbled forward. He was sure that he'd drop his bag but a pair of hands covered his holding the bottom of it. When those hands touched his, he instantaneously regained his balance and he was staring into some vivid vibrant violet eyes, they seemed to swirl like whirlpools and they were so bright! His eyes then moved down to her lips, seemed soft, shimmering, and full. And then he took in the entire face, milk chocolate skin and a heart-shaped face and shoulder length wavy black hair.

Hiro gulped and backed away from her bowing repeatedly. "I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

The girl's lips turned up into a grin. "You know you are awfully clumsy for a meister. I thought they landed on their feet, not on their faces." He flushed a gaudy pink when the girl kind of laughed at him; he took that time to look her over. Her clothes were... scary, it looked like she could stomp the crap out of people with those black studded combat boots. Wine-colored animal print jeans and what looked to be a pale tea green animal print tank top, over that was a black buckle jacket. If all the leather and buckles weren't foreboding enough, she had a studded belt, bracelets, and a spiked collar. The only thing that did not scream punk-rock dominatrix to him was the scarlet colored orchid in her hair and the absurd mushroom plush backpack.

"I'm not really a good meister..." He mumbled, keeping his distance from her in fear that she might decide to crack his skull open. "I don't have a weapon..."

The girl blinked at him and leaned forward to check him over this time, he knew what she saw, this skinny pretty boy. The girl cocked her head to the side and smirked. "You mean to tell me that you don't have a weapon? That's great!" He doom-lined heavily and hung his head crying a little on the inside.

"How is that great?"

The girl laughed heartily and gave him a pat on the head, her black studded gloves messing his wispy blonde hair. This girl just laughed at him, like most of the people in school did. He should have been used to it by now.

"What I mean is; I haven't been able to find a meister that can wield me or match my soul wavelength... so if you want, we can try our luck and see if we are a match made in heaven. How about it?"

"Just as long as there are no provisions I have to observe and you don't sneeze a lot." Hiro said blinking in bewilderment at her asking him to even pair up with her.

The brown skinned girl laughed again maybe even louder. "I'm guessing you are that guy I heard about... ya know the one that was chosen by the holy sword Excal-"

"DO NOT SAY IT'S NAME!" He shouted before she even got the chance to complete it's name. "I don't want to hear it... it's so lame."

The girl cocked her head and looked behind him, blinking when she saw a figure running down the hallway. "Don't look now kid, but I think Black*Star is running this way." Hiro groaned and darted behind her, pretty much confusing her. "What are you doing?"

"He's gonna use grappling techniques on me again... I don't want that!"

"Hey Hiro, I need some help with my moves!" Black*Star yelled with Tsubaki trailing behind. The dark skinned girl sighed and crossed her arms over her chest and stood there like a stone wall between him and Hiro.

"He's not up to it today or for that matter, any day. How about you go play with the other little boys." She smirked, she may have been in a different class than him but he had an infamous ego. When she said this smoke seemed to pillow out of his ears and his nose, like some kind of train.

"Little guy? I'm not little, I'm big! I'm the biggest brightest star here!" He was steaming mad and gripped the front of her jacket. "Who are you to even say that to me?"

"My name is Parker Seid and Hiro is my new meister." She said with this air of awesome around her, like she was so cool. There was a silence in the hallway as everyone glanced in their direction; soon a clamor arose from the other students. Black*Star was holding in his mirth, while Tsubaki was just shaking her head at her wielder.

"You... and HIRO!" He burst into laughter, holding his gut. "He hasn't kept a weapon for more than a week. Since when have you two been partners?"

Parker stomped her foot and blushed. "SINCE NOW! And if you want we can do the damn thing right now, we can take this outside!" Said the weapon, no one was gonna make fun of her meister... well not meister yet but hopefully would be. Hiro looked up at her and paled... she was challenging Black*Star (who would love to fight and show off his power any chance he got) to a fight. Hiro tugged on her pants leg furiously.

"What's wrong with you... he'll murder us... I can't fight him."

"Alright then! You're on... I want to see how Hiro does with his new little weapon." Black*Star was grinning in satisfaction, he'd crush this girl and show the both of him how bright and big he was.'

* * *

-3-

Sid stood outside among Hiro and Black*Star, their weapons on either side of them. Sid was beginning to think that Black*Star was going a little crazy with all this fighting lately but he wasn't going to stop him, after all it was rare that Hiro was fighting with a weapon... well besides that one time. The little assassin called to his weapon and she transformed into a kusarigama. He wasn't going to completely destroy Hiro with the Uncanny Sword; he was just going to embarrass the shit out of him. He looked over at the Parker girl who was taking her backpack off and her face seemed to twist into a smile.

"I'm going to show you... what I can do. You see, I am the mighty Dragon Axe." She turned to look at Hiro and smiled giving him a thumbs up. He nodded and called her name; she turned into a bright purple light and shot into the sky. The clouds swirled in the sky and covered the sun completely, this darkened the sky to a reddish purple. Hiro looked around for her and then up to see a ball of light flying down at him. He reached out to catch the falling object and succeeded, the light burst away revealing a huge axe with dragon details on it. The handle was carbon steel shaped like a dragon's body and the head lead up to the blade it's mouth with fangs bared, the blade was black with red etchings of flames on it.

"That's pretty cool, Parker." The star assassin started but then rushed at Hiro, with Tsubaki ready for the attack. "But I think you picked a partner that's not going to be able to do you justice." He was right... Hiro thought, she was heavy and hot to the touch, so hot she burned his hands and he struggled to keep a grip on her.

Hiro! Listen to me, trust have faith in yourself, you have to raise me and block. He struggled and moved her off the ground inch by inch, and just as Black*Star was going to strike him, he blocked, sending sparks flying between the two weapons and their meisters. Hiro had his teeth clenched tight and tried to hold it up, but his hands were slipping from the handle and the burning seemed to increase. Black*Star raised his other scythe blade and attacked the opening he saw, causing Parker to take it upon herself and control his arms for only a second. His grip shifted at the handle and he was able to block with the tail of the axe before the sheer power behind the attack sent the axe flying away from him and embedded in the ground.

"I'm sorry Parker! I told you... I'm not that good of a meister, I can't even hold you." Hiro stumbled backwards and fell on his knees, peering down at his hands. They were bleeding a little and the skin was peeling, it wasn't charred yet but close to it. He could see her in his mind's eye, through the blade of the sword, her bare shoulders and a determined look on her face.

_You can't give up... and let him__ beat you up. Get up and pick me up! I can't let you lose, what kind of weapon would I be?_ The last part of she said kind of quietly. _Then in front of Hiro's eyes, he saw a flash. If you aren't gonna connect to me, I guess I'll have to do something about __that! _He opened his eyes to darkness, and a naked Parker standing in front of him, he couldn't make out much of her body, it was all hidden by the light she emitted and her hair was floating around her face as if she were submerged in water.

"Where am I?" He started to ask but no words came from his mouth, his voice rang like it was a thought, he felt weird in this place. So many thoughts were swimming around them, like two different songs playing at once, out of sync and nothing but a cacophony.

_You are__ inside the Axe... I brought you here so you could we could link better. I don't normally do this but I know that we have a chance of being a great team._ The girl said kneeling until she was eye level. _I don't expect you to link with me right away but plea__se... for this fight at least, you are going to have to trust me and I'll trust you. That's what partnership is built on. What makes Black*Star and Tsubaki a good team is their trust in each other and the faith they have in themselves. I'm no Excalibur or __nothing but I promise if I'm your weapon, we both will get stronger. I'll become a death scythe and it will be all thanks to you._ She then stood and looked off in the distance.

Hiro sat there for a moment in awe; this was what it was like... to have a weapon, to have a partner. He'd had to give his all because she was trying her hardest... maybe it was because he didn't even have faith in himself and he wasn't really trying. Parker was willing to be his weapon and here he was letting her down.

_Black*Star __is attacking you again... _Those words seemed to shake him from his daze and back into the world of reality, back in the middle of a battle. The young boy was in mid strike over his head about to strike down on him with his ninja sword.

"Time to end this!" The boy shouted but Hiro moved out of the way and pulled the axe out of the ground, he lifted it with ease this time and spun it like it weight nothing. Hiro smiled down at the axe, it didn't burn his hand. "I think not Black*Star... I have a pretty sweet weapon here, and now I can wield her." In the back of his mind he had his doubts but he shook them away, he needed to have faith in himself and in Parker.

"Parker! We around going to sync our soul wavelengths and kick some ass!" He held her with both hands. _You aren't trying to do a soul resonance... this early. We might not be able to handle it... _She said out of concern. Hiro just smiled. "Have faith in me... like I have for myself. You told me to trust you... how about you do the same for me." Parker sighed and smiled slightly. _Alright then, kid... __let's__ do this then._

* * *

-2-

Maka pushed her way through the group of people watching the battle and she gasped seeing that it was Hiro and Black*Star going at it. "Oh my god... Soul! Hiro's fighting Black*Star." The scythe moved to look over her shoulder curiously.

"What, with Excalibur again?" He noticed a bright light purple light seemed to be enveloping Hiro and this mysterious axe. "Holy shit... who's the axe?" Maka shook her head.

"I don't know... never seen it before. But something weird is happening; it looks like the axe is gathering power from the other souls around it." She could see souls, and the mini assassin's was normally big. Hiro's seemed so tiny in comparison but now it was growing nearly as big, by taking some from Black*Star. The soul around Hiro and the axe had wings, big transparent leathery dragon wings.

Soul simply watched and his trademark grin appeared on his face. "Look I was right predicting that he'd find a good weapon... a cool one at that. You think Hiro could win this, he is the underdog in this fight?"

* * *

-1-

He could feel the complete sync of their souls; it was like when their thoughts were floating around, now it was one conjoined cognitive thought. He felt like she was inside him lifting the axe with him over his head as the axe seemed to grow bigger. His opponent seemed stationary as he asked Tsubaki to change into the enchanted sword form. This was it, the big clash and as Parker's soul aura seemed to fly around him, he said the most natural thing that came to his lips.

"DRAGON TWISTER!" He brought the axe head down toward Black*Star, there was a flash of light.

...

That's all he could really remember.

* * *

-0-

"Hiro! Wake up!" He felt himself being shook, he peeked his eyes open to see those souls searching purple eyes and a pair of olive green ones. He came to in the infirmary of the school underneath a white sheet.

"Maka... Parker? What happened? Did I win?" He asked groggy, his vision was still a little fuzzy. Parker winced and looked ashamed of herself, her cheeks aflame. Maka on the other hand looked down at her lap. Soul, who was watching from a corner, was honest... brutally honest.

"No. You fainted just as you were bringing the axe down, you must have come down from the adrenaline rush and the pain from the burns on your hands must have been too much." He smirked as the blue haired meister, next to him grinned.

"Yeah, you totally didn't stand a chance there! But it was a pretty awesome Tamashii no Kyōmei!" He gave him a thumbs up as Tsubaki gave him a round of applause.

"I thought it was really impressive, all the other students were surprised... it was an interesting fight." She said cheerfully, being the sweetheart she was.

"We still need a lot of training but we need to let your hands heal first." said the axe... she held one of his hands, that were bandaged. "That and it's not good to train on painkillers. I'm sorry Hiro... I didn't think you'd pass out... it was scary." Hiro usually would have been upset about losing but seeing how bad the girl felt and how worried she was, he couldn't be upset...

"It's alright Par..." That nickname had a ring to it. "I need to get stronger so I can fight with you." The girl grinned at him and placed a hand on his head and ruffled his hair, it made him feel all warm and fuzzy that someone worried about him.

"Don't worry about that now... you should just rest and wait for either Stein or Nygus-san to get here." chirped Maka, she too smiled at the boy. "We are going to head back to class. See ya later" she said looking to the others in the room that seemed to move sluggishly out of the room, leaving Parker and her meister alone.

"Aren't you going to head back too?" With a contemplative look, she then shook her head. She told him that as his new weapon she wasn't going to leave until he was perfectly comfortable or under the care of the faulty. He sweat-dropped and shook his head at this statement. "But we just met today... You don't have to."

"I know... but we have a partnership that's gonna last a long time... might as well. It's going to be my job." She said calmly putting her hands on her hips. "You should go back to sleep... you look like you could fall asleep at any time."

He started to object but then closed his eyes and turned onto his side... Today, he had a new friend and an incredible weapon. One that didn't make him do weird things, told ridiculously long stories, call him fool, made him walk three steps behind them, or had nasty little sneezing fits.

All and all, Hiro (for the first time in a while) felt like a winner.

* * *

**A/N: Seriously... it's been YEARS since I published any fanfics... and then I did this in a day... I like it but I'm not overly satisfied with it... there needs to be more stories about Hiro... I think he's a kind of character that needs to be explored...**

**Whelp, after that... I deserve a beer... go me. Maybe something with lime... mmmm lime...**

**Edit: So I've done the last editing and spell/grammar check on this chapter and now I feel a bit more satisfied that there aren't as many errors as before. If you see any mixed up homonyms (too, to, two) (steel, steal) (peaked, peeked). Let me know so I can hopefully fix it. It's only so much Spelling & Grammar check can do. I use open office because word is crazy expensive, so please appreciate that I went the extra mile to do 3 grammar checks AND to the computer lab at my uni to do another. I wanted it to be perfectly clear for you guys to read because you guys are very important ta me. =3 Also I just freed up my Mondays so I'm going to try to get content and chapters out every Monday. I'm not going to say this as a promise because I should never make a promise I can't follow through on for sure. So read & review! Also please check out this other story "Holding Out for a Hero". It was the fic that got me started on my fanfic. The author of that fic and I are the only ones writing about Hiro, so please support us! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Nightingale: The Red Orchid?

**Koi Shiyo**

"Let's Love"

Chapter 2: Nightingale:

The Red Orchids?

* * *

A month passed rather quickly and Hiro still had his weapon. However, there was a few things he noticed about his new partner.

The first thing being that Parker had a temper, one to be reckoned with. Now he knew most girl's tempers were sometimes scary but she was a horse of a different color. If the average woman's anger could be measured and compared to a natural disaster, Parker was like a... landslide. When something happened that made her mad, you'd expect her to explode like a volcano spewing volcanic lava and ash but she didn't. She would seem irritated at first but as time passed, sometimes minutes or days would pass without anything to bad happening (though you could tell that she was getting angrier and angrier the more she thought about it). And then suddenly, her temper would give way and crush anything in a 10 mile radius of her. This was damn scary to him even though he had done anything to make her particularly angry at him.

The second being that she... could do the weirdest things with her body, in the way a contortionist could. The first time he saw her do it, was during one of their training sessions. They were stretching and she took her leg and put it next to her head, in a scale as she balanced on one foot. Hiro stopped what he was doing to watch her stretch, and she didn't seem to have a backbone. When he asked what she was going, she simply shuffled through some story of how she was a dancer and a gymnast since she was practically a baby and that was her way of stretching. Which seemed to be missing some information to it's story... he believed her though because he happened to see her doing the moon walk on her coffee table when he went to study at her house.

The third and most completely confusing thing was this symbolic trademark of hers, the red orchid. Not only did she wear one in her hair, she had it tattooed on her ankle and when he asked her about it, she got kind of touchy and said it was her favorite flower. Which he also expected as a half lie, but he was okay with that, she'd tell him eventually... she only met him a little while ago. Besides all that stuff, she was a genuinely nice girl. She kept him focused and his ego from eating itself. She kept him working hard and motivated and she was also the kind of girl that he could call in the middle of the night and tell her how he was feeling. It was like having a girlfriend. Without the hand-holding, the kissing, or even the googly eyes. It was like a friend plus.

So Hiro, now being the good friend and partner decided to invite Parker to his place to watch a movie. Of course she gave him an odd look and told him that it was "something couples do" but she didn't say no, quite the contrary. She even offered to bring food, which made him happy and yet curious to what she was going to bring. He kept his room neat so having company over wasn't really an issue, the hardest part was picking a movie. He thought that maybe a horror slasher movie would be good, as most guys think that this is a good idea. Having this expectation that the girl will jump into your arms scared so that you may comfort them. Thus, Hiro being a guy that was interested in having a girl in his arms, thought that this was the route to take.

There was a knock at his door and with the excitement and vigor of a child going to an amusement park, he rushed to the door and flung it open wide; shocking the girl, how was holding in her hands, a tantalizing bowl of seven layer taco dip and a bag of chips for dipping.

"Easy boy, yank the door any harder and ya might rip it from it's hinges." She said shaking her head a little stepping past him to the table and setting the stuff down.

"You want me to take your coat or something?" He said almost rehearsed, usually she'd wear that jacket.

"I don't have one..." She said looking around and then at him. "Are you feeling alright?" She was indeed not wearing her jacket or even a coat for that matter, she was in clothes a bit more normal than the ones she wore to school. This time she had on a long fitted t-shirt and some shorts, giving him a better look at her body, she didn't have big boobs (they were quite modestly sized), small waist, but when it got to her hips, oh man! He'd already seen how her jeans fit her backside but the shorts were tortuous... such a rounded plump posterior!

"Ah! Sorry... I was kinda lost there." He said with an embarrassed flush on his cheeks.

"S'okay," She said but then turning to look at the dip. "I didn't put black olives in the dip... I don't really like 'em. But I did cut some up and put them in a baggy, if you like." She said then standing erect and pulling out a bag of sliced black olives that was in her bag with the chips.

"I... well, thanks," He started suddenly getting a little nervous, it was a girl in his house... a cute one. And they were going to be sitting on his couch, watching a movie, in the dark... alone. "Well I rented Dance of Doom on DVD..."

"Uh, I haven't seen that one. But if there is suspense, It'll like it just fine." She said plopping down on the couch, an ankle tucked under her leg, almost some sort of lazy Indian style.

Hero gave himself the pep talk and was hoping to make a movie went well... if so maybe he'd get a kiss from his cute partner.

* * *

"That's it Parker!" Cheered Alan Seid, as he watched Lena (his wife and mother of his child), help stretch the seven year old girl's leg into an needle scale position. At this time, Parker was learning gymnastics and going through contortion training, but in she was still a bit wobbly with her balance.

The girl wobbled a little bit but soon planted her toes on the mat, imagining she was like an octopus and her planted foot had little suction cups at the tip of her toes. Her mom slowly let go of her leg and clapped seeing the girl had finally found her footing. The child held it for thirty more seconds before releasing it and jumping up and down.

"I did it! When am I gonna be in the show with you guys?" The bubbly girl was training so hard so that she could be good enough to be in the act with her mama and papa.

"Soon if you keep working hard, baby. I think even my next year you'll make it into the show." Replied her loving momma. You see Alan and Lena weren't just normal parents, little Parker happened to be born into the world of performance, the clowns, the tightrope walkers... this wasn't just a circus. There were no animals, only performers and it was more like they told some story in their acts rather than just do tricks. They traveled all and there were plenty of other kids to play with; from all around the world, a nice handful of them circus performers. They never went to school a day in there lives but had private tutors come to teach them. This was the life that she knew and soon she'd become just like her other friends and even her parents, a star.

"Really? When do you think I could to the silks, like you?"

"I wouldn't push it... You'd probably start off with contortion, seeing that you are so good at it."

"Daddy's little rubber-band," The father chuckled scooping her up in his arms. "You are going to be a great big star! And when you take the stage, the crowd will go wild and throw roses at your feet. There gonna love you." He swung her around, the small lithe child giggling wildly. "That's enough practice for today, I'm gonna get you ice cream before the show starts tonight."

"Okay!"

* * *

By this time, Parker realized she was dreaming; her eyes opening at the sight of the end credits of the movie. Must have been pretty boring to put her out, that she didn't even know what it was even about. Sitting up from her slumped position on the couch, she realized that Hiro put a blanket over her and his attention was now on her.

"You missed the whole thing, that's okay it wasn't very good." He said with an apologetic smile. "Seemed like whatever you were dreaming about over there, was something really good, I think I even saw you actually smile."

"It's getting kind of late." She said with a even tone... hard to tell if she was sad, upset, or still groggy. Hiro stood up and helped her up off the couch.

"You know if you want... I can walk you back home, if you want."

"That's good," She said turning to put the half eaten dip into the fridge for him to eat later. "I think I'm ready to discuss the story behind the red orchid I have on my ankle and wear in my hair."

Hiro's eyes widened a little, she wanted to tell him now? What could have brought this about?

* * *

-Parker's POV-

At the time I was fourteen and I finally got my chance to do what I've always dreamed of doing, performing on the same stage as my mom and dad. Their grace and limberness, even their star presence seemed unattainable but with many years of practicing... I think I was almost as radiant. We were given our choreography and story, though I didn't really like the idea of me playing a girl that reliving a memory of her dead parents, my parents didn't mind it however and said that it would touch the hearts of those who had lost. So that meant I was going have to do it... and so it was called "Dance of the White Orchids"

We had probably performed this a gazillion times in front of thousands of people a week that year. I was glad to discover that my parents were right about it touching people. Sometimes after the shows people would shake my hands and tell them how beautiful it was, how they had lost family recently or even long ago and it made me happy that I was their joys, sorrows, childhood, and innocence personified. I was dancing their dreams and living their memories.

This particular night was no different to me, I was peaking out at the many people that would be watching us, already in my unitard. It was all black with some lace parts to it, black wire bustle with ruffles and lace, in a Victorian style, custom made to not get in my way when I was doing certain tricks and acts. I was supposed to be at a funeral, and they even gave me a small black veil that covered one eyes held together by some white orchids.

"Ready to wow them again?" My father said, he was dressed in white, dressed in something from the era my costume was designed as was my mother, who had her hair pulled back from her face and in her hands she held a red ball, which was apart of our act.

"Of course." I said hugging them both, waiting for our cue.

Once our act started, in a I stepped out into the main stage, slowly with deliberate steams, in my hand holding my handkerchief blotting at my eyes. The steps I made with in time with "Cristofori's Dream" Both of my parents appeared behind me and thus began our usual routine, using the ball I was playing ball one last time with them, reliving the early days of childhood. We showed the crowd that we were limber, graceful, and could balance one atop the other.

When we were getting near the end, I could see my mother sway in her position as if she were going to faint. We were a team and my father caught her gracefully as if it were apart of the act but things seemed to go wrong when my mom went completely still, she wasn't breathing and my papa yelled through the music for them to get a medic. I had long forgotten the act and rushed to my mothers side, we couldn't finish it without her, she was too crucial to our routine. The show continued, though we weren't there. That night, was supposed to be a typical night, but it was the last time I hugged my mama and the last time that our family was onstage together.

She died suddenly, at the time I couldn't believe it... Mama was so healthy and fit, she had rarely a sick day in her life. Then they told me it was because of spine trauma, how she had not been careful and overworked herself over time. I've never cried so hard in my life and Papa cried too, probably harder than me. He said he couldn't live without her, that he couldn't bare to try and that scared me.

Over the next week, we arranged her funeral. Dad seemed to slowly slip away from me in that time and I tried to be there for him all I could, to make sure he ate and slept. It seemed like all the things he had done for me as a child I did for him now. He left some of the arrangements up to me... like what dress she would wear and what kind of songs would be sung. It was the day before her wake, that I was coming home from arranging the flowers that would be at mama's funeral, at the time I decided on Lilies because she liked them, especially when they were from dad. I was somewhat glad to tell dad that I had made such a good decision, I knew it would make him smile to hear that I got her lilies.

I opened wide the door to our house, and was greeted with an eerie silence, the TV wasn't even on. "Papa! I'm home!" I called out to him and closed the door behind me. I stepped into his bedroom and I let out a blood curdling scream. I wanted to empty the contents of my stomach, but it felt like I swallowed a fist size rock. Someone had reached deep inside and held my heart so tightly that I felt like I couldn't move, or breathe, or even live another second. I screamed again, this time even louder as I cried.

My dad, laid across the bed, his blood spilled over the cream sheets, blood still seeping from his head. He wasn't even recognizable, I didn't want to look at it in further detail but I did know that half his face was blow off and in his hand he held a gun. Someone must have heard me screaming because soon I was being pulled out of the room and out of the house. The family that owned the circus took me in that night... I don't remember hardly any of that night, I was in a state of mental shock they told me. That I had withdrew into my own mind as my father did, they seemed really worried about me. I was physically ill for days after.

Eventually, I came to some days later and they welcomed me back as gently as they could. I was also in the hospital... I guess it was a lot worse than I initially thought. They told me that they postponed my mothers funeral and the flower arrangements. They thought it would be appropriate to bury my mother and father side by side together. They even offered to cover the funeral expenses, because Allen and Lena were so loyal to them, and were great performers as well as people.

None of this mattered to me, I just wept and called out for them, like I was some kind of scared child, but I knew they would never come back to me. They were really gone, both of them. The family that I had worked for since I was eight, embraced me and let me cry on them. Mr. Quintess stopped for a moment and pulled out of his pocket, a note for me... he said it was from my dad. With much hesitance and sobs trying to escape me, I opened the note:

_Dear Par, my little rubber-band_

_If you have received this note, I want to let you know that I've gone to be with your mama. _

_Now baby girl, you have to understand... I loved your mother, very very much... I couldn't stand to be without her. And I know it must be hard on you, to lose your mother and then your father in such a short amount of time, and I know you are still a little girl and you don't know how to be on your own... what I did was cowardly and maybe selfish. But your mother was my meister and I'm bound to her even in death, it's always been this way. You hardly had time to grieve and in the first couple of days I saw you mature into a young woman, how you took care of me in the last few days._

_Please don't hate me for the pain I've caused you, only think of me as the man you knew when your mother was still with us. Please think of the good times when you think of me. Because wherever I am, I'm thinking of you._

_I want you to live like a normal girl your age does, but I know that that will be hard for you. You've been raised in the show and you are a very special person. Not just at heart, but you are the product of a meister and her demon weapon. So I have only one thing to ask of you, please live... and don't wallow in the pits of despair as I did. You have to make your own path and choose your destiny... but whatever path you take, remember that your mother and I are there, guiding you, smiling at you, very proud of you._

_Love,_

_Your Papa_

_Allen James Seid_

Those pure white orchids, where stained red with blood...

* * *

Hiro stood their frozen by her story, he had heard sad stories before... and a lot from Excalibur that didn't seem to match up with most of the stories he told. But her story, felt real and heart dropping... he didn't think such an awful thing could happen to a girl like her. Parker stopped at her door and turned to look at him, he had been so quiet on the way, even after he heard her story.

"Parker... I'm sorry... I didn't know." He said looking down at his feet. Parker simply shrugged and Hiro grabbed her shoulders. "No don't even try to brush it off. You still are hurting about it..."

"Yeah? Maybe I am." She said nonchalantly. "It's nothing I can really do about it... their dead now." Hiro pulled her close and held her there. "What are you doing... don't hug me. I'm not going to cry!" He just ignored her struggling and soon she went slack in his arms, her head resting on his shoulders. Slowly her harms wrapped around him and she let out a slight sob. "Crying isn't going to bring them back. I've tried... It wasn't supposed to end that way..." And she cried... for the third time since her parents died.

* * *

Little did they both know, Lord Death watched the scene before him, Spirit weeping miserably in the background at her story. He was a father too but he couldn't imagine leaving his Maka alone like that.

"Pull yourself together Spirit... we should be applauding these two students, I think they are ready to carry out their main mission as a meister and weapon." Their wavelength connection was strong, as strong as it should be. Shinigami-sama was very proud, they were ready for the task of collecting 99 kishin souls and the soul of a witch.

**A/N: Sorry about the cop out... just so tired and it doesn't help that my neighbors are inconsiderate fucktards. I think I'm going to sleep now... -Dozes off-**


	3. Apache: The Hunt?

**Koi Shiyo**

"Let's Love"

Chapter 3: Apache:

The Hunt?

* * *

He couldn't believe it, both Parker and Hiro stood in front of the mission board. The mocha skinned girl turned her head to look at him, biting her lip to hold in her excitement. He controlled the urge to spin her around excitedly for a couple of reasons, mainly because she might give him the her own version of Black*Star's martial art moves. Her body could contort in ways that made him believe she could twist him into the shape of a pretzel with relative ease.

"Can you believe it? We've made it up there Hiro! Our first kishin mission."

"I hardly believe it either... You think we can do it?" He murmured nervously, he'd never even fought a kishin.

"Are you kidding? After all that harsh training? We can take him."

"Take who?" Asked a perky voice behind them both causing the two of them to jump. They looked to see a cute bubbly blonde giggling at them and her more mature sister, shaking her head at the other's antics.

"So you must be Hiro's new weapon... I must applaud you. Seems like she's nearly perfectly symmetrical." Said a dark haired meister stepping up to board and practically examining Parker. His pale skin seemed and sharp gold eyes made him somewhat intimidating, especially knowing that he was Lord Death's kid.

"Perfectly... symmetrical?" Parker said confused, what was Kid even talking about her being nearly symmetrical? She looked down at herself and sweatdropped... he practically checked her out. "Look here," she began and put her hands on her hips. "I'm not an item to be gawked at, and secondly... I'm nowhere near symmetric. My left side is slightly off from my right, and one arm is about a centimeter longer than the other." She extended her arms to show him and this only proved her argument. Kid seemed to turn green and walk off really fast, probably disgusted. This made Parker smile evilly, that ought to show him and from the angle that she was standing it really made one arm look longer.

"Was that really necessary, Parker?" Hiro couldn't help but kind of grin a little.

"Well, you don't want another meister checking out your weapon, do you? That's exclusive privilege." She simply smiled back. A hot blush spread across his face, she... flirted with him? The look on his face seemed to make her laugh, he was adorable when he wanted to be.

"Hm, so you guys have a mission I see. Looks like a tough one for just the two of you." Liz, stepped forward giving them both a small pat on the back, while Patty was to busy rolling in mirth from Kid's exit.

"Yep, we are going to be taking down, Jesse James & gang." The axe seemed to say smiling and throwing an arm around her partners neck. "Let's do our best, aye partner?"

Could he really do this?

* * *

"THIS IS A STICK UP!" Yelled one of the bandits as they stepped onto the train heading out of Death City. Jesse was the main one holding up the train and collecting the money into a burlap sack. It was gigs like this that were too easy, like stealing candy from a weak defenseless baby. However he seemed to stop in front of one particular passenger, while all of the others seemed panicked this one was just unsettling. A young lady, a pretty one at that, was seated with her leather boots kicked up and was thumbing through a novel.

"Didn't you hear missy? Put whatever valuables you got in this here bag, and you won't get hurt." Jesse said tipping his hat.

"I ain't got nothing to give you." She said not even looking up from her book, even tucking some wavy hair behind her ear, drawing some attention to the red flower in her hair. He couldn't help but to grin and even his band of thieves seemed to chuckle.

"Well then little lady, then you gots to pay the piper. I'll just take your soul." He cocked his colt revolver and took aim at her head. It bothered him even more that she didn't even bother to look up again. "Look here you bitch!" And he took a fist full of her hair and yanked her head to look at him. It wasn't until then he could see her amethyst eyes.

"You have my undivided attention." She said rolling them, and the man grit his teeth and aimed the revolver right between her eyes. And he fired, the people in the car screamed and ducked, some even turning away.

Even so, when the smoke from it cleared, his hand was empty. The bandit blinked and looked around for her body or even her soul for that matter."Hey, might want to look behind you!" Said an all too familiar voice, and caused him to slowly turn around. And there stood the girl, with this shrimpy blonde kid and the two of them had this smug look on their faces.

"I've come to put an end to your pillaging ways, Jesse James!" Said the boy, who now stepped forward, his shoulders squared and he was ready to fight so it seemed.

"I'd like to see you get through my posse." This made the the girl's eyebrows go up.

"That will not be much of a challenge, mister." a blade came out of her arm, black like it was forged from obsidian. Her lips twisted into a grin as she quite literally sliced one of the men in half and held his kishin egg in her hand. "And this makes one..." She slightly cringed when she put it in her mouth, did she chew it or swallow it whole? She did chew it and boy, it had a kick and then she swallowed it. "Heh, tastes kinda like Mexican chilli." And she blew small rings of fire. "Whoa... cool."

Hiro stared in awe for a moment not sure what to make of her blowing fire like a dragon would. It seems like Jesse was doing the exact same thing before coming to HIS good senses.

"Get those two, I want their souls!" He seemed pretty pissed, that Jesse James. The blonde grabbed her by her waist and lifted her up, as the guys where coming at them. She swung her legs up like a pendulum and kicked them in chests.

"PARKER! What are you doing you dweeb? You need to transform into an axe!" She looked at him over her shoulder while she kind of shrugged.

"Oh alright, whiny-puss." And she shifter into the dragon axe. Hiro could feel power surging through his being, even more so than usual. Maybe it was the kishin soul egg she just ate. With a Herculean strength, he started cutting through those men, their souls seemed to be floating aimlessly in the air as the innocents ducked under their seats for protection. Guns where slinging and bullets were flying but Hiro reflected them easily, he seemed to be hacking his way to Jesse who seemed to be shivering in his cowboy boots. He was too shocked on how a couple of kids came in and was mascaraing his gang.

"I guess we just swept through your men... it was almost like a knife through butter." He flipped his hair a little. _Careful Hiro... you're ego's hanging out. _He sighed and nodded a little. "Geez, Par... don't kill my thunder."

"Don't come any closer!" The bandit yelled then holding up a bomb that he was carrying in his jacket, "I'll destroy us all if I have to damn it." Hiro blinked and stilled. What where they going to do, was this guy bluffing or would he actually blow up the train? Parker changed back into her human form and gave him a harsh look.

"How about we settle this, Mano-a-mano?" She said calmly. "The winner wins the losers soul." She seemed to seethe though her teeth, Hiro carefully watched as the robber slowly slide the bomb back into his jacket.

"Alright... fair enough." He grinned and looked at the open window. "I've always did want to fight on top of a train."

"That's funny, me too!" Hiro seemed to chirp happily. Parker's head whipped around so fast, it seemed like her head wasn't even attached to her neck; he was sure whipping one's head would give one whiplash.

"Quit fraternizing with the kishin!" The girl seemed to hiss like a pissed off feline, if she had claws she probably would have tried to swipe at him. "And don't be so chummy." Parker went for the window and effortlessly swung herself onto the roof of the train car.

"WHOOO doggie!" cried Jesse and he followed suite... though not nearly as graceful going about it.

Hiro was last of course to do it, he was also the one that took longer to get up than the other two; slowly pulling himself up the side only to find that they managed to wait on him. He took Parker's hand and clenched it firmly, for the briefest moment, electricity shot through the tips of his fingers and up his arm when they did touch. He was sure she felt it too by the way she slightly tensed as he did... as if they were two halves of one whole. The power they shared was incredibly great together, they were both nothing apart. Jesse just seemed to look at them and then with revolvers drawn, opened fire. She side stepped the first few shots and moved him as so he'd evade the bullets... it felt almost like a dance of some sort.

"Be still and let me shoot ya!" The gun wielding man seemed to scream in pure glee, and this glee would not last long.

"We are going to do that soul resonance." Hiro mumbled low enough to Parker to hear, his eyes darted to her once James took the time to reload his pistols. The girl smirked and nodded, giving his hand a firm squeeze.

"Just as long as you can handle it." And she then focused on becoming the weapon, the dragon axe and she shifted. She was able to fit in his hands in the form of cold hard steel and polished and tempered obsidian. Hiro raised the axe, and their voices rose in unison and their souls became one. A deep purple swirled around them and the blonde boy pushed himself forward and leaped into the air, the axe raised above his head.

"DRAGON TWISTER!" The iridescent violet aura swirled around him, wrapping him up in this tornado of spectral mist. The spinning winds seemed to turn into blades as they shot towards Jesse.

Jesse, took aim and started firing, his bullets ripped through some of the wind blades effortlessly. Yet, he was not prepared for the one blade that managed to make it past his shots and was now to close to avoid. This blade pierced his mid-section and cut through him like a chainsaw; he let out a scream of agony. It ripped and tore at his body; shredded it like ribbons until one thing remained when they landed on the top of the train, his kishin egg.

The blonde's grip went slack on the handle as she seemed to shift to her truest form, finding his hands on her curvature of her hips. When she looked back at him, his eyes got as big as saucers and he snatched his hands away like he had been burned. The girl held in a small laugh as she approached the floating orb and took it in both hands. The sphere seemed warm in her hands and she lifted it into the air above her head and slowly lowered it into her mouth, chewing it and feeling the explosion of odd flavors and sensations. This was different from the first one and it was confusing but exciting, odd and exhilarating.

He just watched her for a long moment, as if he too were savoring it. What was it like? Did she get stronger just by devouring it? "So our first assignment, we passed." This mumble slipped past his lips as he ran a hand through silken blonde strands. He should have been jumping up and down, bursting with excitement and spinning them both around, however he was in shock. Parker stood with her back facing him and staring out at the dusty landscape in before of them, the sun setting over cliffs and making everything gleam burnt orange.

"It's too incredible to believe isn't it? Here we are, standing on top of a train after completing our first assignment ever, after so many people said we'd never make it, let alone find partners." Her voice shaking a little, he could tell she was holding in enough excitement and pride for the both of them. It seemed as if at any moment, she could burst with joy.

"Yeah... uh," He paused remembering. "What are we going to do with all those kishin eggs in the car." Parker grinned at him as she spun on her heels.

"I'm gonna eat them that's what!" She to where the trains were hooked and slipped. She fell between them and let out a loud curse. This loud "fuck" made him kind of worried.

"Par!" He yelled back worriedly before running to check on her.

* * *

"So how many does that make?" Hiro said sheepishly, as he wrapped Parker's ankle. Her stunt did cause her minor injury and though she declined and turned down all of his attempts on treating her, here she was sitting on his couch allowing it. He was used to waiting on people and he wasn't doing this because he was bullied and threatened to, but because he wanted to. They had changed into more comfortable clothes, deciding on milkshakes and a movie (and one better than the other movie) this time they settled for some funny comedy stand up.

"I do believe that's about eight now." She said smiling as he finished up the bandage. "We are ninety-one souls and a witch away from me being a Death Scythe. You think I could be that?" And she took a long sip of the chocolate milkshake in her hands. The boy couldn't help but to shake his head a little as he took a seat next to her.

"I don't doubt that for a second." He couldn't help but to smile back his sea green eyes shone with pride. Parker actually blushed and it had to be the most interesting thing. Her cheeks seemed to turn a soft pink it was hardly noticeable but he saw it. "Did I say something embarrassing?

"Uh-uh." She replied shaking her head and then looking back down at her wrapped foot. "Not at all." He shook his head not believing her for a second as he leaned back and threw an arm over the back of the sofa.

"Then why are you blushing? Don't think that I didn't see it." He said messing with her, trying to tilt her head towards his face so he could see it again. Her cheeks seemed to turn ruddy, like a ripe macoun apple; it was hilarious. "I knew it! And you can't even hide it."

The girl grabbed his ear and pulled. "Don't tease me... you... little tart." But she couldn't even keep a straight face when she said it, rather she let out an almost snorty laugh. Hiro's jaw dropped and he tried to hold in his laughter.

"You snort when you laugh, you **are** a total dork! And you called me a tart? Seriously?" He could no longer take it anymore before he just laughed until he expelled all the air from his lungs, until he silently laughed.

When they both came down from the hysterics he found that they leaned on each other for support and then she raised her head her nose seemed to brush against his. Now the weight of the situation occurred to him, they were mere centimeters from lip/lip action. Space between them was so scarce they were practically breathing each others breaths. His eyes dropped to her lips that was so close to his, he could taste the mint of her breath and he was frozen. Those full kissable, pouty lips he noticed from day one when he bumped into her. He thought about kissing her, a couple of times actually, wondering what it would be like (he was a teenage boy and of course not immune to his own hormones.) What did he do? Was he supposed to move away, did he kiss her? What would she do if he kissed her? Would she slap him, punch him? Or even, kiss him back?

He'd always played it safe, walked with caution and lived a rather cowardly life. Was he a man or a mouse tonight? He was opting for the man. He tilted his head and brushed his lips against hers almost shyly. They were soft... softer than they even looked and this urged him to press on. He didn't know what it felt like to kiss another person (because who hadn't practiced on ones hand or pillow) but this felt natural, warmth against warmth. She didn't respond at first, didn't press against his lips but didn't pull back either. Something deep within him urged him even more, something in him wanted response, craved it and was hungry for something that acknowledged this act.

His tongue darted over her bottom lip, drawing a gasp from her parted lips; desire slammed into his gut and his tongue moved passed her lips. It brushed hers though not as shy as the initial kiss, this action was bold and dominant. As if she received his message, Parker leaned in more, her tongue stroking his as her hands made the slow and torturous path up his chest. Warm hands moved around his neck and pulled him in and in turn, he moved his hand to her hips.

The room grew deathly still and quite, though only other sounds in the room were the sounds of searching, greedy lips and their breathing. She became his drug; addicting, euphoric, and made him want even more. It was searing hot but their mouths stayed curious and slowly probing, his hands brushed against her sides, slightly lifting up the sides of her shirt. This shot Parker into reality, she pulled away from him looking down at him as she stood.

"I think I should be going, Hiro... I'm sorry." It was almost like a slap across the face, he started to speak but she cut him off. "I'll make it home by myself just fine." And like she had something chasing her, went for the door and left so fast, he could barely process what happened.

SHIT! He thought, licking his lips still tasting her on his lips.

* * *

**A/N: So, At first I didn't do the chapter because I had papers to do, then finals. Then it took me a really long time to get anything going in this head of mine. Yet again, sorry for the long time not uploading anything... just had a hard time getting around to this.**


	4. Infinite: Are You Afraid?

**Disclaimer:**Because my dumbass kind of forgets to add this part. **I do not own Soul Eater or it's Characters. Soul Eater is written by Atsushi Okubo and lisenced by Yen Plus**** and FUNimation Entertainment****® I do however own Parker Seid.**

**A/N: I also forgot to mention that the titles are from songs... except the first one. So "Nightingale" by Yanni and "Apache" by The Sugarhill Gang, even the title "Koi Shiyo" by Leah Dizon. I just kind of put my media player on random and whatever song fits the mood I write to it. **

* * *

**Koi Shiyo**

"Let's Love"

Chapter 4: Infinite:

Are You Afraid?

She was going to drive herself into madness if she thought about kissing him anymore. Parker found herself lying in her bed, finding refuge in her blankets; but this did not keep her safe from her thoughts. She hadn't left her room in two days, the first day being a weekend and now she skipped a day of school, and she was beginning to figure that she could not hold out on seeing him for the rest of her life, walled up in this room. Though the thought of seeing him, made blood rush to her face, made her body hot, and her lips incredibly dry (her whole mouth for that matter). He kissed her so boldly and though it wasn't her first kiss... it felt like it. If felt sweet and innocent, peculiar and electrifying all at once. And he kissed her with this skill, as if he had done it many many times before and her tongue seemed clumsy against his... and his hands, OH GOD HIS HANDS! If she kept this up, she was going to have to take a LONG COLD shower.

That's it, she thought, completely exasperated by having the same thought over and over for two days in a row. She stumbled out of her bed and looked at herself in the mirror in her bathroom, her eyes slightly bloodshot and a little bit of dark circles forming. She was a wreck! The girl couldn't get a single wink of sleep thinking and squirming, trying to think of what she was going to do and what she was going to say to Hiro when she did see him (which was eventual and at some point she had to see her partner.) This could complicate things...

There was a knock at her door and at first she panicked thinking it could be the blonde haired, turquoise eyed boy. Cautiously, she wondered over to the door and gazed through the small peephole on her door... it was not him. In fact it was Maka Albarn, who she couldn't say for the life of her how the meister got her address. Nonetheless, she let her in anyway and found out that the girl was not alone, behind her was a rather thin boy with light pink hair and sporting the most nervous face she seen, as if he were a rabbit and any sound could cause him to scamper away and flee.

"Hi Parker, I heard you missed school today. Hiro didn't tell me why but he wanted to know how you were doing." Maka said kindly before narrowing her eyes. "You don't look so good. He didn't say or do anything bad to you did he? Because if you want I can set him straight." Yup leave it to Maka and she didn't have a doubt the girl couldn't handle it.

"He didn't do anything bad." She said blushing a little. "It's just that something happened and now we both are kind of embarrassed that it did. At least I think so, it explains why he's not here right now."

"What...what happened?" peeped the quite one as he just kind of looked down bashfully and holding his arm, he looked more like a child that spoke out of turn.

"I'm sorry Chrona!" the scythe meister yelped. "I wanted to introduce the two of you, Chrona this is Parker... she'd Hiro-san's weapon. Parker, this is my friend Chrona. He's really shy though but it a great friend when you get to know him." The boy shook his head to disagree.

"You know how I feel about you saying that to people, Maka... I can't take it when you flatter me too much." His cheeks taking on a rosy pink. Parker found herself kind of smiling at him, rather sweet thing he was and cute, so much so that he could pass off as a girl. Suddenly this black mass seemed to appear out of his back, it looked like a stuffed plush of some sort, but she knew better. The small little thing looked at Parker and she at it, and came the conclusion that it was kind of cute.

"Hey Maka, you forgot to introduce me!" It said, looking at her with interest. "The name's Ragnarok, I happen to be a demon sword." Why... was... it... so... cute? It didn't have a mouth and yet it was speaking, she was curious on whether or not he even had a mouth but she decided that was rude to ask so casually when just meeting someone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ragnarok." She said extending a hand to him and grasping his smaller Mickey Mouse gloved hand.

Maka stepped forward then, with a bit of a stern look on her face. She was determined to know what happened with Parker and Hiro. Why Parker seemed to be avoiding him and not even coming to school. "But really, what did happen between you two? Are you sure he didn't do anything?" And then she saw heat warm her brown cheeks.

"It's nothing serious, nothing that you should be overly concerned about." Parker smiled and moved into the bathroom, she would need to brush her hair from rolling around and tossing. "He didn't do anything wrong, so it's no big deal but thanks for worrying."

The Albarn girl wasn't daft and she had always been quite observant. The blush on her face seemed to give it away. "Oh alright." But didn't know reveal that she had suspicion. "Well, you know where to find me if you need me, I just stopped by to give you your homework and to see if you were alright." Parker by then was finished fussing in the bathroom, Maka didn't doubt for a second that she was going that to hide her embarrassment, she knew it.

"Oh by the way, Hiro is in your doorway." The blonde girl voice disappeared into the hall. IN HER DOORWAY? She looked up and right into bright green eyes.

"Hey, Parker."

"Hi Hiro." An wave of awkward drifted through the room. The both of them sensed it and didn't really know how to break it.

"Liste-" They both started at the same time.

"You fir-" They mirrored again.

"I'll just go." Hiro said. "What happened two days ago, I just wanted to apologize." He began nervously and a bit abashed by the whole situation. "I shouldn't have did that and it's best we pretend it never happened. I really regret doing that." She stood in the middle of her room not really listening to him, now just listening to his droning voice and reading his lips. So... that's how he felt, regretted it? Pretend it never happened? She took a deep breath and put on a smile.

"I understand, mistakes happen right?" She said a little too perky for his own good; Parker was happy-go lucky and fun, but never _perky_. It just wasn't her personality. She followed up with: "I mean we are teenagers and can't really control ourselves, we got caught in a moment and well you know, **OOPS**." She could tell he was bemused by her reaction because he almost seemed to pull away from her.

"Oh, okay. I'm glad that you understand?" He asked rather than stated, and she could tell that he knew he was stepping on glass shards here. "I'll just... leave you alone then."

"Yeah, I have to catch up on homework but I'll see you tomorrow." She said giving him a thumbs up as he left out the door, closing it behind him. Once the door closed, she went to her bed and laid down on it. He regretted kissing her? She felt like she wanted to crawl under a rock and never come out. She didn't think she was unattractive, just maybe she wasn't his type or maybe he had his eye on someone else. After lying in bed, she came to the conclusion that she was going to lay in bed and starve herself to death as she wallowed in her crushed self esteem and hurt feelings. "Idiot."

* * *

So she had no will power, at least not enough will power to lay in bed and waste away. She walked the little ways to the store near her apartment building because she really needed some ice cream. Seeing that she couldn't just not eat, she decided to gorge herself on chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. However as she soon discovered someone took the last carton of ice cream and she couldn't help but to drag herself out of the store.

Parker was beginning to think that today was steadily getting worse and that staying in bed with her initial plan was something she should have stuck to. All this, she thought sitting on a bench outside the store, next to her was a boy her age. He had two little children sitting in his lap and in the hands of the two of them were small tubs of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. HER chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.

God obviously had a sense of humor she thought, she sighed and leaned back on the bench.

"Hey, you go to DWMA don't you? You are... Hiro's weapon right?" The boy said blinking as he looked at her. She turned her head to see a guy with dreaded hair and square framed glasses. Now it was her turn to blink, she had seen him before, in class no doubt.

"Ah yeah, Parker... and aren't you...um?"

"Kilik Rung." He said nodding and placing his hands on the twins head once they started bickering over Fire stealing some of Thunder's ice cream. He put an arm over the back of the bench. "You look kind of down, what's the matter with you? If you don't mind me asking." He seemed to glance off nonchalantly.

"Just wanted some ice cream..." She said glancing off as well, almost in the same manner for a different reason. He raised his eyebrow and looked down at his bag.

"That's it? Are you really depressed over ice cream?" Before digging into the bag and pulling out his carton of cookie dough ice cream. "If that's the case, you don't have to be so depressed about it." He peaked at her from the corner of his eye as he held it in her direction, testing her expression. Her eye widened and her lips pursed, keen eyes were focused on that container.

"A...Uh... I just couldn't!" The weapon said shaking her head furiously. "It's yours and I shouldn't."

"No really," He interrupted her refusal. "It's really nothing and if it's going to put a smile on your face, you SHOULD. Besides, you seem to be having a crummy day, you need this more than I do right now." Kilik took it upon himself to put it right into her hands. "And if you don't take it I'll be offended... very... offended."

"That's too... wait, was that a threat?" She stared at him for a while before narrowing her eyes. Kivik chuckled and scooped the twins into his arms. He was amused by the look on her face and it was a hell of a lot better than looking at her defeated one she wore on her features.

"Haha! I see you still have some fight in you. That's the spirit. Well now that you have that, you can stop looking so sappy."

"SAPPY?" Upon her response, he was already walking away from her and she was left sitting there, no doubt looking 'goofy' as he said. "Damnit..." A sigh slipped past her lips as she smiled down at her ice cream. "I do feel better..."

Then she opened the ice cream...

And it was empty.

She slumped down clutching the carton to her stomach, her head went down and her whole self shook, until she could finally take it no longer. Her head came back up and out of her came a boisterous, robust laugh and it came out LOUD. The kind of laugh that made your gut ache and tears spring from your eyes.

"You... YOU... YOU BIG HARD THROBBING DICK!" She yelled and she was sure that he heard it too because she could see his knees buckle and he turned to look at her briefly, grinning from ear to ear. "You asshole! That was terrible! I'm not going to forget this!"

"I hope you won't, Ms. Parker! See you at school tomorrow." And he went on about his way laughing too.

When her laughter died down, she found herself smiling... oddly, she wasn't at all mad but that did make her feel better even more so than before she opened the carton. That laugh was something she hadn't had in a long time and the tension just poured out of her and all the stress and worries were lifted off her shoulders.

So, she wasn't going to waste away in her bed or gorge herself on ice cream until she had to be rolled like a barrel to her house... that was a dumb idea anyway. What the hell was she thinking? Parker thought to herself as she stood and tossed out the trash, strutting back home a little stronger and happier than when she left.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys it's been a while right? Yeah I know, just been busy with work and summer. I'm also working on a comic and some other stuff. And also, if I ever get around to not drawing my comic related stuff and things for my cousin... then I might draw a special picture just for you guys.

I also wanted to bring in Kilik because he's a fun character and he's a worthy obstacle for Hiro I think... I don't know why I feel that way... but I want to torture Hiro a bit by denying his `**ahem`** needs for a while... makes it fun for me to write. Next chapter will have to have more fighting.

**Infinite by Beni Arashiro**


	5. Blue: You and I are Dangerous?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or it's Characters. Soul Eater is written by Atsushi Okubo and licensed by Yen Plus and FUNimation Entertainment® I do however own Parker Seid.**

**Koi Shiyo**

Chapter 5: Blue:

You and I are Dangerous?

Something changed in that time he went to apologize to Parker; she was acting really weird towards him now. She didn't really make eye contact with him anymore, didn't touch him or speak to him longer than needed. Even on missions, she didn't joke around with him, and tried to finish them quickly. Hiro just didn't understand why she was acting this way, they were good and then all of a sudden they were distant, no matter how nice he was, no matter what funny and witty jokes he told. However, there was one thing he did notice, Parker and Kilik were getting kind of close.

OH DEAR GOD, did that irk him. Parker, when she wasn't with him or at home, he didn't doubt for a second that she was hanging out with THAT guy. He couldn't understand why and it made him crazy because she went from smiling and laughing with him to now only doing it with Kilik. And he couldn't fucking understand it at all. It was just after class let out and Parker was sitting with him in the courtyard, as they let Thunder and Fire play. Then a thought hit him and feeling socked him right in the gut; they didn't look bad together and they had quite a lot of things in common besides race.

Both of them were upbeat, playful, and intelligent. Capable of being immature at times, heedless, and brave, not afraid to stand up for what they believed in or help their friends in times of need. As people that typically cared for others, being supportive and caring; they seemed to be one in the same, mirroring each other even being the opposite sex. And looking at them now from the balcony, they appeared to be romantically involved, smiling and very aware of each other's presence and even occasionally sharing coltish touches. It made Hiro's stomach turn and his teeth grit to think about Parker kissing Kilik, or even LOOKING at him. He wanted the old Parker back, the one always smiling at HIM and making HIM feel like he was a person, he didn't want his beautiful partner with Kilik.

Then another thought crossed his mind; he was jealous. There was nothing else to describe the feeling of wanting to kick this guy's teeth in and take her back by force. Honestly, clubbing Parker over the head and dragging her by her hair to his man-cave did cross his mind in a humorous way. Hiro couldn't stop this uncontrollable hatred that seemed to well up inside him for the boy with dreads. Kilik had natural confidence and was physically stronger than him; hell he was a prime example of physical athleticism. In his mind, he didn't stand a chance in comparison. What could he do? Nothing, he thought, he could only watch from the sidelines; Parker deserved happiness, he continued to tell himself, and if she like Kilik... she was her own person and who was he to interfere.

-OoOoO-

Kilik looked up seeing Hiro watching them from a distance before sulking away; he seemed to shake his head as Parker did seemed to notice. She blinked and tapped him on the shoulder causing him to turn his attention back to her.

"So, you still not speaking to Hiro?" He sprang suddenly.

"What?" The violet-eyed girl asked confused but then letting out a deep sigh. "No I just can't, I'm so angry with him, that not talking to him is the one thing stopping me from punching him." She turned her eyes to the two children playing tag now.

"I think you should at least say something, hanging out with me like this, is going to make him think we are more than what we are. I've already had people approach me thinking me and you are a couple." And it had only been two weeks since they met on that bench. "How long are you going to be mad at him?"

"I don't know! I'm just still mad... and he doesn't even get it. He thinks that it's all peach keen after he said he regretted... you know, but expects me to just laugh it off like I'm not hurt. He's the worst." She said with tears springing up in her eyes. Kilik mentally hit himself for backing her into a corner.

"Hey look... don't start getting all weepy on me. I can't handle crying girls." He patted her head in a brotherly way. Parker was able to bounce back and glare at him.

"I'm not crying asshole." Said Parker in a way that made Kilik laugh a little bit.

"Easy, okay? All I was trying to say is... Hiro is your partner and if you distance yourself from him any further, it could interfere with your resonance and you both will be at square one again. Not to mention, it's not like you to be secretive if you are anything like me... you need to be upfront with him and tell him." Leave it to Kilik Rung to make a good point. Parker rolled her eyes and slumped a little bit where she sat. Hiro was really trying but even so she didn't know what they were now that the friend boundary was crossed and she was developing feelings, and Kilik was right, it was hard to not just go to him and talk about the kiss... but it was also hard not to put slap him for making her feel like shit.

"Kilik?"

"Hm?"

"Am I attractive? Cute, sexy?" She asked turning her whole body towards him as he began to spew some of the water he was drinking from his water bottle. The mocha skinned teen nearly jumped at his reaction and he turned to her with a dumbfounded look.

"Well, yeah. Why would you ask that? Geez, what's wrong with you?" He was embarrassed and she was sure of that because there was a bit of red popping up on his cheeks that almost turned them purple.

"I don't feel like I am... not since Hiro came to me that day." Parker admitted with a shrug. "Maybe I'm approaching this the wrong way. Maybe I'm wearing to many buckles and studs."

"What... I don't think-"

"Hiro likes girly girls, right? Maybe wear more mini-skirts, I'm not sure if I have any but-" Kilik calmly faced her and took her by the shoulders and he slapped her. Not hard but more like a pat to get her attention as if trying to wake someone. Parker, was both disturbed and shocked by this sat there with her mouth agape as she just put it together what just happened.

"Stop. Stop talking like an idiot. Don't go changing for some guy. If you do that, I promise, I won't ever talk to you again." He said making her gape even more.

"Fine alright..." She said shaking it off and crossing her arms over her chest. "Has anyone told you how mean you can be brutal?"

"Ox tells me that too." He said giving her a knowing smirk he looked at his watch and stood up. "I think it's time for you and Hiro to go train. I'm hoping you will work this out... or at least try this time."

"...Fine." The girl sighed heavily and followed suit, swiping her hands on her jeans. "No promises." Kilik's expression made her quickly retract that statement. He scooped up the kids and placed them both on his shoulders. "Thanks for talking with me." The boy simply shrugged it off and grinned.

"I'll be seeing you around, and you will be keeping me updated." And with that he was off.

Finding Hiro wasn't really all that hard, he was sitting in their usual training spot when she got there apparently buried in the depths of his own mind, and looking positively troubled. She pursed her lips and watched him for a while, as he didn't even notice her presence as she stood there. Parker did eventually speak up but it took some time before she was even able to form words.

"Hey." Just because she was able to speak didn't mean it was anything intelligent.

"Parker?" He inquired raising his head from his hands. "Yeah I was just waiting on you... I wanted to talk to you." His voice seemed to waiver.

"About what?"

"I was thinking... we aren't as close anymore. Why is that?" He said looking into her eyes searching for an answer. Damn it, she wasn't expecting him to bring it up off the bat. She didn't even answer right away; instead she hesitated for a long time, maybe too long. "I get it, you don't have to answer that. You aren't happy with me anymore? I guess we aren't really good partners huh? I should have sort of expected this." He said shrugging.

Parker stared at him obtusely. "I didn't say any-"

"You don't have to!" He snapped, shocking Parker with the loud boom of his voice. "I get the picture, I'm a shitty partner... and that kiss really made it worse. I apologized but it made things worse. You don't have to be around me, if I make you uncomfortable. You can go off and find another meister... someone that's not me. Kilik is a good partner right? You like him."

"Is this what this is about?" She said disquieted by this him reacting so strangely. Her voice seemed to come out in a low mumble. "You don't even understand... me and Kilik aren't together."

"I think I understand it enough." He could feel his throat tighten with anger. "I understand if he's your boyfriend but you don't have to be such a bitch to me, I said I was sorry and you give me the cold shoulder. I don't have time for this." The blonde boy threw his hands up and the look on her face seemed to twist into pure horror.

"BITCH? Really?" She widened her stance. "I can't believe you! What the fuck is wrong with you all of a sudden? Are you really being that jealous? Because you don't even sound like you have a grip on reality! Maybe if you weren't so fucking STUPID you'd see why I'm acting the way I am!"

"Let's just end it, not even waste our energy fighting about it. It's done. It was good while it lasted and staying together, would only drive us further apart." He said walking away from her leaving her in the middle of the wooded area.

Parker calmly dropped her arms to her sides and walked in the other direction going home. Her brisk walking got her to her home in record time; she got in her room and slammed the door. Her eyes were wild and her chest was heaving with each breath, until her eyes landed on a candy dish sitting on her coffee table and she picked it up and threw it across the room at the wall. The dish shattered on impact and burst into many tiny glass fragments. She kicked the table over and cursed loudly before falling onto the couch and punching the cushions. Tears angrily making their way out of her eyes and down her cheeks before she just folded her hands over her head and cried.

She couldn't understand why it hurt so badly, why her heart seemed to twist with this perplexing painful feeling. Why was she so mad at him to begin with and why did she stay so furious with him, he really tried to make things better and she just flat out refused him; looking back at it maybe she was being a bitch. He seemed sincerely sorry and now things were ruined between the two of them.

Parker had an epiphany, the reason she felt this way... the reason she didn't want to be away from Hiro and it hurt her to hear him say those things to her, it hurt her because she loved him. That could have been it... no that WAS it. You'd think she would have been happy to know this but it made her cry harder. Love made a person selfish (as she seen with her father) and made them vulnerable and weak to get their feelings crushed. She snapped out it rather quickly and began to clean up the mess she made, deciding to go for a walk because she needed the fresh air. She picked up her iPod and left her room that afternoon, hopefully she wouldn't run into someone she knew or would immediately recognize her. Her eyes were tinted red from crying and she didn't want people to see that.

She walked the streets of Death City; the sky seemed to darken to beautiful shades of purple, orange, and yellows. The sky seemed like a swirling mix of colors as the sun began to set. It was beautiful and made her feel a little better. Though she didn't know what to do, could she go to Kilik? He seemed to know what to say to set her straight and it was weird that she had began to depend on him so much in this time. He was always neutral and wanted to help her work things out with Hiro. Yeah, if she went to him he could help her.

Parker turned to go back home when she met eyes with an older boy, who appeared to look like he was 18 or so (looking about 2 years older than her) with the loneliest blue eyes she'd ever seen. He wouldn't have been so noticeable if he weren't wearing all white with fur around the collar of his jacket and the sleeves. He had dark hair and pale skin, though having soft features; he was very much so a handsome man despite that, and snake bite piercing under his bottom lip. At first he seemed shocked but he seemed to smile seeing her. The brown skinned girl didn't seem to recall seeing him at the Academy but he didn't seem threatening.

So approach him, she did.

-OoOoO-

"Hiro!" yelled Kilik as he found the blonde in the hallway at school the next morning. Hiro seemed to drag his feet. He didn't sleep well, he felt TERRIBLE after talking to Parker the previous day, and he was sure there was no way he could look at Kilik without getting pissed. "Hiro, you seen Parker haven't you?"

"I haven't seen her since yesterday, not like it's my job to keep after her." The green eyed meister seemed to spit venom at the African boy.

"I know you don't like me but this is important. Parker isn't answering her phone and she isn't here. She's not at her dorm either..." He said looking at him leering a little in suspicion. "What happened?" And Hiro wasn't talking. "Answer me goddamn it! You were the last one to see her and she's missing!" Kilik exploded and grabbed Hiro by the collar; this clamor caused other students around them to turn their focus to the two boys.

When Kilik said that, something stirred inside him. Something could have happened to Parker in the time that he met with her yesterday until this very moment and he was now concerned. He stilled in the black boy's grip and slumped a little.

"She's missing? Are you sure about that?"

**A/N: **I don't know... but it gets even more interesting from here. It took me a lot quicker to crank this one out than it did for chapter 4... Sorry that it's super dramatic (and I did promise more fighting/action) but I wanted to deviate from my original plan of puppies and sunshine and make it a little hard for the two of them to find happiness, which is why I made them kiss so early and introduced Kilik.

Don't forget to show me some love by leaving reviews, to be honest it keeps me going and makes me work harder to keep writing this story.

Also, I want you guys to like my page on facebook, so you guys could get some updates to when I'm going to post and other stuff. I will be posting sneak peak stuff for the fanfic and I need followers/minions... I would really love you guys FOREVER please?

Facebook: .com/mugzieisgir

**Blue by Big Bang**


	6. Monster: He Ate My Heart?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or it's Characters. Soul Eater is written by Atsushi Okubo and licensed by Yen Plus and FUNimation Entertainment® I do however own Parker Seid.**

**Koi Shiyo**

"Let's Love"

Chapter 6: Monster:

He Ate My Heart?

* * *

The DWMA was on code orange searching for Parker. The efforts almost seemed futile though; the girl seemed to vanish into thin air. Part of Hiro was sure that if he'd ask his fellow peers they wouldn't know who Parker was, that he was in some trippy alternate universe. He groaned and harshly shoved his hands into his hair, gripping his golden curls. The only person that seemed remotely concerned about her disappearance was Kilik, who he assumed blamed him, after all he had to be prime suspect being the last person that saw the girl... and the last to argue with her.

"Hiro! Please pay attention to the lecture!" said a boisterous voice from the head of the class, the teacher no doubt. The meister jumped and looked around to see everyone staring at him, expressions on their faces were like colors of the rainbow; varying.

"Ah, yeah. Sorry." his own voice came out barely audible. The blonde sank into his chair slowly, green eyes shifting as he did so before turning his eyes to the front of the classroom. He couldn't concentrate; he couldn't stand the mocking and pitying gazes of the other students around him.

"Forgive me, but I wish to be excused." He finally said standing up, he didn't even wait for him to give permission, and he just slinked out. The halls were empty but he kept his head down as he walked. The titles were just blurs of black and white before he stopped and looked up to see some students huddled near the news board.

His heart pounded as he tried to look over the masses but with no avail. Luckily, he saw Black*Star standing by, his arms crossed and meeting Hiro's eyes with his own. His body language still remained rigid but his eyes seemed to be apologetic. The smile that appeared on the blonde meister's face at the chance of Parker being found, turned into a frown and a look of deep worry.

"Any news on Parker? Is she alive?" he felt like he could start wringing his hands with worry but instead balled them into tight fists, so tight it bleached his knuckles at the pressure.

"No news on Parker, but its still bad news. The Arachnophobia freaks are going to attack the school soon and the search for Parker has been on hold. They are saying that we will need everyone to fight, so Lord Death withdrew some of the faulty from the search, to protect the academy." He turned his eyes up to the ceiling not wanting to see the other male's reaction.

Hiro's heart dropped and he took a step back, as if he had to regain his moorings. How could they do this? What if she were dead somewhere? What if her disappearance was somehow tied into this Arachnophobia nonsense.

"I've been waiting for weeks, with no sign of her. She could be hurt or Arachne could capture her! Her life could be in danger! And now Lord Death wants to change the priority of getting a fellow student back? I won't let her down, I'm going to have to find her even if I have to do it alone!" He said shouting, and the hall fell into hushed whispers. He grit his teeth and stormed off past them.

Black*Star didn't blame Hiro for reacting that way; his eye's shifted to his partner, who was watching his retreating back with worry. Man, if anything happened to her... He didn't know what he'd do. He'd kill anyone stupid enough to touch HIS Tsubaki. Red appeared beyond his cheeks at such a thought, that wild urge to possess her.

"Come back to planet earth..." He could hear Tsubaki speaking to him and he looked at her blinking quite rapidly. "Let me guess, you are worried about him too."

A small huff escaped him and he shrugged carelessly, as if trying to be nonchalant. "I can't help but to feel bad for him. I could understand him being pissed off." He said in a low voice, but he seemed to withdraw into a defensive posture. "I'd look for you if you ran away. What I mean is, well... Don't run away from me, Tsubaki."

The demon weapon watched him for a moment before smiling knowingly. By now, she could read him like an open book. "I wouldn't dream of it." She blushed softly before reaching for his hand and their fingers laced, her fingertips gently stroking his knuckles.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Parker could feel the sun on her skin, the grass, and the wind rustling her dress as her head was planted in her mothers lap. Lena combed her fingers through the thick soft hairs. This place was beautiful; it felt like an utopia and was the most unreal place she had ever visited. They were in a large valley, of the greenest grass and the brightest colored flowers. A stream ran through the very heart and if you followed it, it led to high mountain cliffs and shimmering falls. There were also trees that grew luscious fruit, that were the sweetest and juiciest Parker had ever tasted. The sky was littered with stars and moons and the painted with colors weren't natural but this did not alarm her.

Her father was at the stream, fishing for salmon. Everyone was here, the circus children she played with looked exactly the same age as she remembered them, even her friends from the Academy. Maka was reading a book aloud to them as Soul slept nestled in the flowers with his head resting on her leg. The others were playing, picking fruit, climbing trees and splashing in the waters. Though all was good, she couldn't help but to feeling that there was someone important missing, someone she cared deeply for.

"Mama, I like it here." She mumbled as she yawned at looked up at Lena's carefree youthful place.

"I'm glad you do, baby girl. I have missed you so much and now we can be together here. You can have your father and all of your friends with you." The woman said gently, placing wild flowers in her hair.

"Why does it feel like someone important is missing?" Even thinking made her head hurt, the pain was sharp and stinging and made her hold her head. "Why... Why can't I remember? I want to see this person." She only forced herself to remember, and the pain seemed to give way to jolts of electricity, sparking to life dormant parts of her mind and sending flashing imagines into her mind's eye.

Blonde hair, lithe body, sharp green eyes that was brighter and more vibrant that emeralds. It all came flooding back, his smile, his laugh, his touch, and his kiss. Everything flooded her senses at once.

Hiro. He was the one missing... Now she was disconcerted.

Parker sat up and scanned the entire valley for him. Panic building in her, none of this was real! Where was she? Everything around her melted, the life and the people around her melted and fell away to darkness.

Her eyes snapped open, to find herself lying on a bed, in which the frame was cut to look like it was a tree. The room in where she was kept, was composted of earthy but winter colors. The owner must have wanted to be close with nature without the hassle of sleeping in the wilderness. A boy dressed in white sat not far from her, calming her and stroking her cheek. His ice like eyes bore into her; cold and expressionless despite the soft, kind smile on his face. She immediately recognized him as the boy she saw after her fight with Hiro.

"Relax, you gave yourself a fright." His voice came out soft and gentle... oddly enough foreign so it seemed.

She glared at him and pulled her knees to her chest. "Who the fuck are you? And how log have you kept me here?" she looked around to further take in the room. Possibly looking for something his dash his brains out.

"Forgive my rudeness. My name is Miko and you have been here for three and a half weeks." He said as if he were bringing up the weather."You seemed so happy I didn't want to wake you." Parker's jaw dropped in disbelief. How could she possibly have been a sleep for almost a month?

"Are you a witch? Is that what you are? Because that's the only way I could have been sleeping here for a month and not remember a damn thing." The dark girl said becoming a little more irate, but more terrified of this boy. He looked over her, his knee planted between her legal she felt something cold slide across her ankles and up her legs. She looked down to see ice like crystals forming around her legs. She looked up into the face of her captor and she was filled with panic. "What are you doing? S-Stop it."

"I didn't even get a chance to tell you that yet. You are no fun. Parker... I need you. That's why I have brought you into my home, into my bed." Her eyes widened as he pinned her wrists down and leaned in closer to her face. The young witch's eyes zoned in on her mouth as he leaned even closer to her still; she thought this stranger was going to kiss her.

Her lips parted to speak as a cold breath left him and entered her. As soon as it was inside, she could feel a cold stabbing pain in her heart. As he moved away from her, she writhed in pain holding her chest as she screamed in agony. The dark haired teen stood up from the bed looking down at her body as she twisted and thrashed, her amethyst eyes begging him to make it stop.

"I'm sorry, it always hurts in the beginning. But it will stop soon, I promise." He stood by as she eventually stilled and her skin took on an ashen color. She had become as cold as ice by the time he touched her lips, no longer soft pink but almost blue. Her breathing was labored but she couldn't stand the intense cold and fell into a sleep once again.

She was like this for a while before she finally regained her color as she shifted onto her side. Her skin was warm again, but just to make sure, he opened one of her eyes and slowly smiled seeing her deep violet eyes, now an icy blue.

"The spell worked..." The boy couldn't help but to feel relieved. This pretty little captor was now his! As long as he had her, he didn't have a thing to worry about.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm motivated to write more of this story; I made this story interesting for me. So taking the story in this direction isn't as boring as what I intended to write. You guys don't want a happy ending do you? Ha-ha I thought not.

It's a bit shorter than pages I usually write, but I already have a lot of things going on in his chapter. I just want to let you know this particular one was a shit-ton-O-fun. Please read and review guys, I love the feedback... and I could handle criticism... sorta.

**Lady Gaga - Monster**


End file.
